


Pleasant Surprises

by cherrybliss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Wooseok!, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Hyung Kink, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexuality Crisis, Size Difference, Sub Top Hangyul, Teasing, hangyul is a baby and a puppy!, power bottom wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Hangyul has a sexuality crisis in his first year of college, thanks to a pretty boy in his Ecomomy class, and his best friend takes him to an "expert" that claims to have a 100% accurate gaydar.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Pleasant Surprises

"For the last time, dude, I'm not gay, you would think he's hot too!" Hangyul protested.

"Yeah, because I'm bi as fuck?"

Hangyul was tired of having this same conversation with Seungyoun every single day since he first mentioned "Cute econ boy". It didn't help that he found a way to mention him at least twice a week since then, but he still didn't get why Seungyoun got so worked up over it.

There's nothing wrong with having eyes, right? Cute econ boy was perfect, at least as far as appearance goes - the army of girls that giggled behind his back all the time could confirm that. He was only slightly shorter than Hangyul himself, but so, so petite, even though he always dressed nicely and made his legs look longer.

So that was the first thing that caught Hangyul's eye - how devastatingly small the man was. But then he noticed his long and elegant fingers, his sharp jawline, his big and sparkly eyes that made him look like a kitten, and detail by detail, he became enchanted by this mysterious guy.

They never really talked, he didn't even know his name, but every time the guy would ask for Hangyul's eraser or lean in to look at his notebook because he missed something, Hangyul would stop breathing for a second. It wasn't a normal reaction, he knew it, but it didn't have to mean he was gay either, right? He just thought Cute econ boy was one of those people whose perfection went beyond the realm of sexual orientations.

"Oh my god, I'm a genius!" Seungyoun exclaimed out of nowhere.

"If you're gonna suggest I suck your dick to test if I'm straight, I'm leaving" Hangyul deadpanned.

"Ew, no, don't flatter yourself! I just remembered something I heard from Seungwoo, apparently there's this one guy on campus? And he can tell a person's sexuality just by having one conversation" Seungyoun explained.

"Nope, I'm not doing that."

"Come on, it will put an end to your suffering! There's nothing to worry about if you're straight, right?" Seungyoun grinned.

For someone who acted like he had half a brain cell most of the time, Seungyoun was a tad too smart when he needed to manipulate Hangyul into going along with his bad ideas. "If it'll make you get off my ass about it..."

***

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this shit..." Hangyul muttered while he waited at the designated cafe, with Seungyoun bouncing like an excited kid on the chair next to him. Thankfully, Seungyoun had arranged everything without Hangyul having to speak to the guy, he even said he paid him? And Hangyul was shocked that people were actually willing to pay to have a stranger give them a label, but he couldn't deny he was curious to see what this so-called "expert" had to say about him.

"Ooh, I think that's him! He said he'd be wearing a white button-up!" Seungyoun whispered as a new customer walked into the cafe. Hangyul squinted to try and see his face, but he was too far away. Now he kind of wished he stayed at that distance.

"Hi, I'm Kim Wooseok."

_No, you're Cute econ guy._ Was the universe playing a prank on him?! Did Seungyoun know about this all along? Fuck this, he's out. If only his legs would move.

"Hi, I'm Seungyoun!" his best friend introduced himself cheerfully "This is Hangyul, and don't worry, he can talk, he was probably just stunned by your beauty."

"Hmm, very heterosexual of him" Wooseok giggled, and Seungyoun laughed like a damn hyena.

"Uh, hi, sorry, I'm Hangyul" he finally remembered how to talk, but his mouth felt completely dry. He was actually talking to Cute econ guy, he got his name, and the first thing he learns about Hangyul is that he's going through a sexuality crisis. It was safe to say his chances were now close to zero.

"I just had to be here to make sure he doesn't run away, but I'll leave you two to your investigation now!" Seungyoun chirped. He waved and very unsubtly winked at both of them, and Hangyul didn't know whether he should feel relieved or anxious that he was now alone with Cute econ guy (he really needed to start calling him by his name soon).

"Why don't we order something first?" Wooseok smiled "It's better not to rush these things, you know, I don't want to say something incorrect that might make you uncomfortable..."

God, why did he sound so _official_ about it? This was just a gimmick, right, a campus attraction that also got him some extra cash. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt to have a cup of coffee with the prettiest person he's ever met, even if the only reason they were doing so was Seungyoun's stupid prank.

Once the waiter took their order, Wooseok completely glued his eyes to Hangyul, eyeing him like a predator waiting to attack his prey. Hangyul was half-terrified and half-turned on, which only terrified him further. He was hoping the cold coffee would help him calm down.

"So, Hangyul, right?" Hangyul nodded "Tell me what made you come to me in the first place. There must be some reason you're doubting yourself now."

_Yeah, you._ "Oh, it's just my friend's stupid joke, he always tells me I look so "painfully straight" that I must be gay somewhere deep inside." Well, that technically wasn't a lie. Seungyoun did say that a lot, even before Wooseok came into the picture.

"Your friend's funny" Wooseok giggled, and Hangyul knew he shouldn't be feeling jealous "What do you think, about your sexuality? And don't lie to me."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to tell me?" Hangyul joked, trying to avoid the question.

"At the end of the day, I can only give you my opinion, but you're the only one who gets to decide that for yourself. It's not like whatever I have to say will magically solve all your problems, although I've never been wrong before."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Hangyul smirked.

"I have reasons to be." His confidence was infuriating, even more so the tiny, innocent smile with which he delivered it. Hangyul didn't know that was a turn-on of his.

"Enough about me" Wooseok said "You still haven't answered my question."

Just in time, the waiter brought their coffees, and Hangyul immediately vacuumed in half of his glass, just to buy some time. "I'm straight. Definitely straight."

Wooseok just hummed and took a sip of his coffee, delicate fingers wrapping around the cup so beautifully. "And how about me? Do you think I'm straight?"

Well, that caught him off guard. Hangyul was ashamed to admit it wasn't the first time he thought about it, but in the end he always concluded that it's wrong to judge a person by their appearance. Sure, Wooseok looked like he could be gay, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm not the expert here. I mean, statistically, you're probably straight?"

Wooseok laughed. "See, you're not competent to talk about this. Do you really think a straight guy would be earning this much from his gaydar?"

First, Hangyul wanted to ask exactly _how much_ he was earning by torturing poor souls like himself, and then, he needed some time to process the fact that Cute econ boy wasn't straight. Not that that meant anything to him, but it was nice to know.

"Okay, fine, I admit I'm not the best at this thing" Hangyul resigned "By your logic, doesn't that make me less likely to be gay?"

"It sure does" Wooseok nodded "But I've met not-straight people who have terrible gaydars too. For example, I have a friend who assumes everyone is just trying to be his friend even when they openly say: "Hey, I want to date you in a completely homosexual way." Not everyone is as gifted as me, sadly."

"Okay, but I look straight, right?"

"As your friend would put it, yes, painfully straight. But it's not nice to stereotype like that."

Damn, Hangyul will never win against this guy. He always knew the right thing to say, the right way to say it, and he was obviously not the type to back out of an argument. But he can't just give up like that.

"Tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend? And how long did the relationship last?" Wooseok weirdly sounded like a doctor asking Hangyul for his health info.

"Yes I have, thank you very much" Hangyul bragged "I had my first girlfriend in my freshman year of high school, that lasted for about two months, and then another one in junior year, which lasted four months."

"So no long-term relationships?" Wooseok looked too satisfied.

"Four months is pretty long-term in high school!" Hangyul argued.

"Now, excuse me, but I have to ask: have you ever had sex with a girl?"

This really was like a doctor's appointment. "Yes. A few times with that second girlfriend, and then two one-night stands that I don't remember so well."

"How nice." Hangyul just wanted to wipe that condescending smirk off of Wooseok's face.

"How about guys? Ever kissed a guy before?" No, he hasn't, that much he was certain of. "Ever thought about it? Dreamed about it?"

Okay, he did have a weird dream in high school about making out with Seungyoun, but it was one time, okay? They didn't go further than that, and back then Hangyul concluded it was just his brain's way of processing Seungyoun's recent coming out. In waking life, he was pretty grossed out by the thought of kissing his best friend. Not because he's a guy, or unattractive or anything, but because he's *Seungyoun*.

"Only once" he admitted "But I've had lots of dreams about girls."

"That wasn't even my question, no need to get so defensive" Wooseok played coy "How did you feel about this dream when you woke up?"

"Really weird" Hangyul said honestly "Because it was my best friend, and I never even thought about kissing him, but I forgot about it soon. It didn't change anything in the way I see him, if that's what you're asking."

"How about now?" Wooseok changed the subject "Is there anyone right now, male or female, that you're interested in?"

"Not particularly" Hangyul shrugged confidently "I mean, there's someone in one of my classes that caught my eye, but I can't say it's anything serious. I just appreciate beauty when I see it."

Wooseok finished his coffee, put the cup to the side and then leaned in ever so slightly. They still weren't anywhere near close, but Hangyul felt a difference even in that one inch, like every inch that separated him from Wooseok's body mattered.

"To be honest, you're probably not gay" Wooseok announced "But I can't tell if you're fully straight or not. Would you mind, maybe... coming to my place to run some additional tests?"

Wait, Hangyul knew what that meant. Wait, _what?!_ Cute econ guy was openly inviting him over after just one hangout that can't even be called a date? Did he do this with all of his "customers", was it a part of his "package"? Oh god, is he a _prostitute_?!

"Listen, uh, if Seungyoun paid you to sleep with me, I'll chop his dick off, you really don't have to do this, I won't ask for a refund or..."

Wooseok leaned in, and this time it _was_ dangerously close."Do you really think I sleep with every little freshman who has a gay crisis because of me?" he mocked him "Tsk-tsk, I thought you were a bit more assertive than this, Hot econ guy."

Hangyul's face changed seven colors in a span of two minutes. He was Cute econ guy's _Hot_ econ guy? He needed some time to thank every deity he could name for putting him in this situation, and, begrudgingly, Cho Seungyoun too.

"I'll show you assertive" he whispered before he got up from the table.

"You'll look cute trying" Wooseok flashed that sugary smile of his again, and that's when Hangyul decided he wasn't going to lose another battle.

***

"You're pretty good for a straight guy" Wooseok groaned between two passionate kisses. Hangyul had pinned him against his own apartment door the second they were shut, and they started making out like they'd been waiting for ages - because they had.

"Shut up" Hangyul whispered and easily slid his lips along Wooseok's jawline, down to the crook of his neck and his Adam's apple. God, he smelled so good, his skin was incredibly soft and the way Hangyul could feel little goosebumps under his lips only added to the sensation. He was determined to leave a kiss on every inch of Wooseok's body, completely forgetting all his inhibitions.

"Come on, are you just going to kiss me the whole day?" Wooseok complained "Let's go to my room."

He practically dragged Hangyul there by his sleeve, and Hangyul felt like he shouldn't be letting such a small and adorable creature boss him around like that, but he was entirely too weak. He was pretty sure he'd do anything for Wooseok at that point.

No matter how bossy Wooseok was, Hangyul definitely wasn't expecting to be _pushed_ down onto the bed like he didn't weight at least 10kg more than Wooseok. He had definitely underestimated his strength, but he only had so much time to think about it before Wooseok's knees were on each side of his hips and he was straddling him.

They continued making out, only now Hangyul gave himself the freedom to grope Wooseok's ass, and he was rewarded with quiet little moans spilling into his mouth. Wooseok tasted like coffee and strawberry chapstick and his lips were so perfectly smooth, warm from the mix of saliva that was running over them, so plump and easy to bite into. Only it was usually Wooseok who did the biting, and Hangyul couldn't stop his groans every time he did so.

"You like that?" Wooseok asked when the kiss accidentally broke, but Hangyul was quick to shut him up with another one. Hangyul enjoyed just making out like this; even though he was turned on, he was inexperienced and afraid of making the next move, and Wooseok was getting impatient.

Hangyul felt a hand unzipping his jeans as they kissed and he tried his best to hold in a gasp. Wooseok stopped kissing him so he could properly take his jeans off, and then he threw Hangyul's shirt to the floor too. Hangyul's body was burning under Wooseok's gaze, but the smaller man suddenly wasn't in a rush anymore, he was just admiring Hangyul's body with a devilish smirk.

"Hmm, hard already, baby?" Wooseok asked, and Hangyul wanted to die when he realized he was, in fact, fully hard just from making out with Wooseok and kneading his ass.

"It's okay, no need to be embarrassed" Wooseok cooed as he ran his hands up and down Hangyul's arms, chest and abs "Hyung will take care of you."

"_Hyung?!_" Hangyul gasped.

"Yeah, I'm actually a third-year" Wooseok laughed "Economy just wasn't very high on my list of priorities in my freshman year."

"Fuck, hyung" Hangyul sighed as Wooseok went down to lick a wet stripe along the entire length of his abs. He appeared to like those a lot.

Hangyul thought for sure Wooseok would finally give some attention to his painfully hard cock, but he was a sadistic bastard who went right back to leaving hickeys on his neck as if he weren't literally _drooling_ on his abs a second ago. It wasn't enough for Hangyul anymore.

In a sudden surge of courage, Hangyul started undoing Wooseok's jeans and the buttons of his shirt, so they were finally equally undressed. He could now clearly see that Wooseok was hard too, but he couldn't focus on that when Wooseok's entire naked body was on top of him, his small waist and pink nipples and incredibly soft thighs on full display.

Wooseok wasn't bothered by his staring at all, on the contrary, he thought it was time to give him a show.

He raised his torso so that he was sitting on top of Hangyul's crotch again, only the sensation was so much stronger now that they were both wearing nothing but underwear. And then Wooseok started rolling his hips, practically giving Hangyul a lapdance, and he had such a strong grip on his hips that Hangyul couldn't do anything but lay there and moan.

"Stop, stop -"

"Are you afraid you'll cum in your clothes, baby?" Wooseok grinned as he kept rubbing his ass on the tent in Hangyul's briefs "Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Hyung, please" Hangyul rasped, and Wooseok finally stopped moving.

"Please what?" he whispered right into Hangyul's ear.

"Please touch me."

Wooseok left a few kisses on Hangyul's cheek, and then he finally, finally kneeled down and settled between Hangyul's legs. The younger boy thought he would actually die once Wooseok started mouthing at his clothed erection. His saliva and Hangyul's precum made a large wet patch on his briefs, but he didn't mind, he just wanted to get rid of them and feel the warmth of Wooseok's lips on his cock.

As if reading his thoughts, Wooseok hooked his fingers onto the waistband, but then Hangyul's mind suddenly became clearer and he started panicking.

"Wait!" Wooseok immediately stopped everything and looked up at Hangyul "You're not going to put anything in my ass, right?"

Wooseok laughed so hard that his head fell back on Hangyul's thigh, and Hangyul felt dumb and embarrassed for ruining the moment like that. "You're so cute" Wooseok said "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't like."

"Oh, okay. Good. Sorry."

"Want me to continue?"

"Yes, please."

Wooseok took off Hangyul's briefs, but then he took off his own too. Hangyul got a little red from seeing another man's dick in the flesh for the first time, but he didn't dislike it. It was small and pretty just like Wooseok, and he started imagining how Wooseok would react if he touched him there.

"Mm, you're so big" Wooseok moaned "Can't wait to feel you inside me."

How could Wooseok say such shameless things so casually?! Hangyul knew he was aware of what he was doing to him, those dirty words said in Wooseok's soft voice lit every nerve in his body on fire. But Wooseok decided that wasn't nearly enough teasing.

He opened the first drawer of his bedside table, coming back with a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. "I'm going to prep myself now, and you better watch carefully" Wooseok said "Because you'll be the one doing this next time."

_Next time._

Wooseok quickly spread the lube over his fingers, trying hard to mask how impatient he was getting, and then he reached behind himself and eased in one finger. Hangyul was already entranced, unable to peel his eyes off of the beautiful boy who was fingering himself while sitting on his thighs. It looked like he was very experienced, quickly inserting a second finger and pulling in and out at a fast pace. Hangyul couldn't see his hole very well, so he focused on his slightly parted lips that were letting out little gasps, his fluttering eyelashes and rosy cheeks.

"Mm, it's still a little tight, but this will have to do" Wooseok said as he wiped the excess lube from his fingers all over Hangyul's chest "I can't keep my baby waiting for too long, that would be mean."

Wooseok pushed himself up on his knees and guided Hangyul's cock to his entrance, but he stopped there. His hole was fluttering right above the tip, Hangyul could feel it, but before he could fuck into Wooseok, a firm hand was placed on his abs.

"Hmm, actually, you haven't really earned it, have you, puppy?" Wooseok asked, and Hangyul could feel tears forming in his eyes because he couldn't hold back any longer "Hyung has done all the work while you were just lying there, and hyung doesn't let useless puppies fuck him."

"No, please, please, I'll be good" Hangyul begged "I'll be good, hyung, please..."

Wooseok pouted as he looked down at him, almost as if he felt sorry for him, but his hand was still pressing into Hangyul's v-line, not letting him move an inch. "Come on baby, I know you can beg prettier than that."

"Please, I need hyung's hole, I'll be a good boy" Hangyul whimpered.

Wooseok finally took pity on him and went down to kiss his cock. "Good boy" he whispered into Hangyul's skin as he put the condom on him and coated it with lube. In no time, he was back to his prior position, not even a millimeter above Hangyul, and Hangyul had to hold onto his hips to make sure he doesn't tease him again.

Once Wooseok started sliding down, Hangyul entered heaven. He couldn't think about anything but the warmth of Wooseok's hole swallowing him, and the older boys little mewls every time he went deeper. Once he bottomed out, followed by a whine from Wooseok and a breathy groan from Hangyul, they both had to take a moment to adjust.

It felt too good, the pleasure was so overwhelming it clouded their minds and they forgot how they ended up there in the first place. It felt right, Hangyul's cock fit inside Wooseok perfectly, their entire bodies just fit together and Hangyul knew he would get addicted to this.

"I don't really know what to do..." Hangyul admitted.

"You can pretend I'm a girl, if you want to" Wooseok said "It's really not that different, only I'm better."

Hangyul laughed at that familiar confidence that he liked about Wooseok, but then Wooseok started slowly going up again, pulling off his cock inch by inch until only the tip was still inside. He whined as loudly as the first time once he started sliding back down, and Hangyul could see he was struggling to get it in.

"Fuck, you're too big..." he cursed "I've never had someone this big, I don't know if I can take it..."

Hangyul didn't know if that was true or if Wooseok was just stroking his ego, but he definitely enjoyed the praises, almost as much as the physical sensation - Wooseok helped him discover a lot of things about himself. He moved his hands from Wooseok's hips to his ass, trying to help him lower himself, and it made Wooseok's moans sound like something straight out of a porno.

Wooseok soon set up an even rhythm, always going almost all the way up before slamming back down, and Hangyul couldn't control the sounds of pure pleasure that were coming out of his mouth anymore. The let his head fall back but kept a firm grip on Wooseok's ass, sometimes giving it a light slap just to feel it jiggle.

"Why aren't you watching, puppy?" Wooseok asked "I'm working so hard to put on a show for you, and you're not even looking at me. Do you like my hole that much?"

Hangyul couldn't respond to the dirty talk, he was embarrassed about being caught closing his eyes from how good it felt, but looking at Wooseok's beautiful face and his leaking cock while he's riding him like that, it would surely make him cum too soon.

"Look at me" Wooseok left him dumbfounded with a light slap on the face "Look at how pretty hyung's hole looks when it's filled with your cock."

Wooseok angled his hips to give Hangyul a better view, and the sight knocked all the air out of Hangyul's lungs. It was almost obscene how Wooseok forced Hangyul's large cock into his small and slutty hole, but he was right, it was so pretty. The rim turned slightly pink because of the painful stretch, and it looked so perfect as Hangyul's dick went in and out of it. Once he started looking, Hangyul couldn't look away anymore.

"Mm, baby's cock feels so good" Wooseok riled him up on purpose as he slightly quickened the pace "You're so big, it's such a shame you're so useless. You wanted my hole so bad, but now you're just letting me use you like a sex toy."

Hangyul wanted to do something, he really did, he wanted nothing more than to fuck Wooseok hard and fast, but he was so tight that Hangyul couldn't move, he really felt like nothing but a helpless sex toy for Wooseok to fuck himself on. He wanted to be a good boy for Wooseok like he promised, so he thrust his hips upwards, a little clumsily but Wooseok could feel it.

"Yes, just like that, baby" Wooseok encouraged him "Come on, you're doing so well."

Motivated by the soft praises, Hangyul kept fucking into Wooseok's tight heat, and once he worked out the perfect angle, his thrusts became erratic and Wooseok started bouncing on his cock.

"Hngh, hngh, such a good boy, so good for hyung" Wooseok babbled as he slammed down to meet Hangyul's thrusts. Hangyul's chest heaved as he tried to go even faster, he was relishing in the lewd sounds of their thighs slapping against the other's, and he felt his balls tightening.

"Ahh!" Wooseok suddenly screamed out, and Hangyul stopped everything to make sure he wasn't being too rough.

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"No, keep going, Hangyulie" Wooseok tried to catch his breath as he wiggled his ass to make Hangyul move again "You hit a spot that makes hyung feel really good. Will you be a good boy and keep doing it?"

It took Hangyul a few seconds to find that exact spot again, but once he did, Wooseok's loud moan let him know and he kept ramming into it until Wooseok was too fucked out to keep riding him. Hangyul was a little proud of making his confident hyung's thighs tremble, and he finally felt a sense of control, although he knew Wooseok still had him wrapped around his finger. Once Wooseok got pliant and needy like that, Hangyul easily bounced him on his cock like he weighed nothing.

"Can I cum?" Hangyul asked with his hands rubbing Wooseok's pretty thighs.

"No, good boys don't finish before their hyungs" Wooseok tried to bite back a moan "Just a little longer, puppy, hyung is close too."

"Hngh, but puppy really needs to cum" Hangyul whined as he fucked Wooseok faster to make him cum "I'm such a good boy, right? You said it too, I'm hyung's good boy."

"Ah, ah" Wooseok just kept mewling as Hangyul's thrusts became more desperate "Cum inside, it's okay, I want to feel my baby's cum."

Those words pushed Hangyul over the edge of sanity, and he started pounding into the pliant hole at such a brutal pace that Wooseok had to wrap his arms around his shoulders to stop himself from falling. Hangyul's swollen cock felt even bigger as it spilled into Wooseok, and the feeling of cum, even through the condom, made Wooseok's hole clench involuntarily.

Just as Hangyul was starting to come down from the most intense orgasm of his life, he felt Wooseok's neglected little cock spurt white liquid between them, and Wooseok's loud whines forced him to keep thrusting even though he was oversensitive. He had to be a good boy, had to help his hyung ride out his orgasm, so he moved his hips even when his spent cock started twitching and hurting.

Wooseok soon started shivering too, so he gently got off of Hangyul's softening cock, not without whining at the sudden emptiness. He tied the condom and threw it away, since Hangyul was too blissed out to think about that, and then he flopped down onto the pillow next to him. Without thinking, Hangyul put his arms around Wooseok's waist as if they'd done it a thousand times before, and Wooseok wrapped his legs around Hangyul's thigh to help himself cool off.

They were sweaty and their thighs and stomachs were wet from all the cum, but they were both too happy and comfortable to mind the mess. Wooseok nuzzled into Hangyul's neck and moved the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

"You did so well, baby" he whispered as he kissed Hangyul's cheek.

"Are you always this bossy?" Hangyul asked, and Wooseok started laughing.

"Not always, I like a lot of different things" he said honestly "Sometimes I'm in this kind of mood, sometimes I want someone to boss _me_ around, it depends."

"Oh, so I'll get my revenge, then" Hangyul promised.

"Mhm, sure you will, puppy" Wooseok smiled into Hangyul's neck before he fell into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> will hangyul get his revenge? ;)
> 
> pls talk to me on twitter @ sleepywseok


End file.
